Sally's story
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Dash's sister is not only alive in this story.. But she never even left Los Santos.. And this is what became of her.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sally Lucia.

And how did may life get to this?

My mother dead, my father should may as WELL be fuckin dead. And my sister, she left to Liberty City to avoid dad. I don't blame her. What ANIMAL tries to rape his daughter. I told Dash to keep me on email, but rather then that, I never see her anymore.

She says a drug dealer named Elizabeth Torris gave her a job. One of the men, even saved her life in an gun fight. Poor guy died in a hospital, she's pretty shaken up. She never lost someone before, even when she barely knew him. Only wish I could be there for her. But Dash says it's best I'm not, it's not the place for me. She's shocked she's not dead yet.

But that was nearly 7 years ago.

Now things are better for her. She has a new family. The McReary's. She lost Kate, another sister figure, after I left. Guess she needed one after not having me around. Poor Kate, least she's in better place.

But anyway. About me.

I DON'T have another family.

Well.. Sort of have one.

I have Franklin.

Franklin Clinton.

It's funny really, 5 years ago Franklin had a gun to my head.

I tried breaking into his house, I forget why, but I remember him having tied me to a chair and held a gun to my head. But he couldn't shoot me. Said he saw the fear in my eyes, and it gave him second thoughts, and he let me go.

And now.

Franklyn is the big brother I never had.

Frankyln loves me, not romantically though.

I tell Dash about him. She wants to meet him.

I joking told her "only if I meet Packie first" witch ends up being pretty ironic, as your find out later.

 _"Sally"_

The sudden voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked over and saw Franklin.

I was sitting on his aunts couch, I sleep there when his aunt is away.

Witch seems to be a lot actually.

"The boss wants us, come on" he said.

I nodded, sipped on the whiskey I was drinking and followed him as he drove us to the car dealer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Simeon, what's going on?" Franklin asked, as he and I entered Premium Deluxe Motorsport, owned by the crooked salmon Simeon Yetarian.

"My boy.. So good to see you, so good" Simeon said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess" Simeon said, barely noticing me.

"Yeah, look, man... Look, we've been working together for a about a few months now, right?" Franklin said, a bit suspicious, and it's now revealed he's wearing a white tank t-shirt with large check mark on it. Along with a backwards hat and his black jeans.

I wear wearing black jeans also, and a black hoodie, similar to the one Franklin has, only the back has Los Santos spelled on it. And I still has the tattoo saying my sister _Dash_ against my neck, and I have short black hair. Making me look tomboyish. I always did.

Dash is arguably the prettier one of us two. I'm described more _cute_ then _beautiful,_ witch is ironic, as Dash HATES being flirted with, and I don't.

But guess I'm rambling a bit.

" Which is why I am very honoured to announce to you... That you... Are Employee of the Month." Simeon said, showing a photo of Franklin framed on the wall.

"Huh?" Frank and I both said said confusedly.

"Congratulations! It wasn't easy picking a winner." Simeon said, shaking Franklin's hand excitedly.

"Yeah, me, Lamar, your nephew Sacha with the twitch.. Look, man. It's been a real honour homie, but I gotta move forward in my life. It seems like all I do is let people tell me what to do and I do it and nothing changes." Franklin replied.

I nodded to myself, this was true.. For BOTH of us.

"I tell you what, my boy, you tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be." Simeon replied.

"What!?" Franklin cried.

"Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at exorbitant interest rates. But tomorrow... Together! I never had a black son, but if I did I want him to be just like you." Simeon replied.

At that moment Franklin's friend Lamar Davis came into the room, and Simeon told Lamar of the Franklin's achievement, witch seemed to visibly upset Lamar.

"Your fucking with me!?" Lamar cried.

"Man, we BOTH being fucked with" Franklin insisted.

"Man, knock it off, man. For real? After all the motherfucking work I put in, man!?" Lamar cried a bit angrily.

"Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to ge-"

" What do you mean, "fuck this Employee of the Month shit", man? When there's some shit to be won, God damn it, I want it. I don't give a fuck WHAT it is. Y'know what I'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say _Winner_." Lamar cried.

M -Maybe next month" Simeon insisted.

"Man fuck next month! What about today!?" Lamar cried.

"Today is nothing, just a bike. Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Vespucci Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez." Simeon said.

"Is he in a gang?" Franklin cried.

"Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike." Simeon admitted.

"I see.. Sally.. You say here" Franklin told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes.. Possible gang.. That's no place for you. Your not a violent person" Franklin told me.

He was right, I'm not.

"Okay.. Be safe" I told him.

"Always do" Franklin chuckled.

"Anyway.. We got work to do, err... Employee of the Month." Lamar said sarcastically.

"Man, fuck you" Franklin groaned as the two started leaving.

"So Simeon.. Any OTHER work?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do" Simeon told me.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Franklin Clinton: Hey, was this motherfucker who took the bike that ese - Vagus dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?

Lamar Davis: Yeah, that was him.

Franklin Clinton: Fuck, homie, I don't want no unnecessary bullshit here, alright?

Lamar Davis: Nigga, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit. We ain't girl scouts.

Franklin Clinton: In your case, I ain't so sure about that.

Lamar Davis: Man, step up! Of course this dude real. Who else is gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on this bike.

Franklin Clinton: Twenty Gs?

Lamar Davis: With a three G note!

Franklin Clinton: Damn, that motherfucker must be tricked out, dog.

Lamar Davis: Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money.

Franklin Clinton: Alright, man, look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama.

Lamar Davis: I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you love me for it.

Franklin Clinton: (sarcastically) That's right homie. Nothing but love.


	3. Chapter 3

Franklin and Lamar sneak into gang territory, and opened the three garage door.

"Man, ain't this 'bout a bitch? Ain't no motherfucking bike in here, man." Lamar said.

"Yeah, No shit." Franklin groaned.

Three Vagos members appear behind them.

"Hola, amigos!" said the one that looked like one of the leaders.

"Hola, ese." Lamar said sarcastically.

"We saw you trying to creep up in here, man." said the lead goon.

"Yeah? _(pulls out Uzi)_ You saw THIS, motherfucker!?" Lamar cried. The unnamed leader reached for his AP Pistol, but Lamar shot him dead, and the other two ran off, to get more guns, and warn all the others.

"Oh shit!" Franklin cried, shocked at how QUICKLY things took a _left turn._

"Come on down everybody! Come on down!.. Kill these motherfuckers!" one of the Vegas goons cried from off view.

Lamar throws Franklin the dropped AP Pistol

"Shit man! I would have just gotten my ass beat over a fucking gun fight!" Franklin whined.

"Quite being a pussy, and grab that piece already!" Lamar cried, running to find close cover, as Franklin took the pistol and hid in the garage as cover.

And just like that, a gunfight began. Lamar was getting most of them, but Franklin still took down a great many.

"Blast them putos!/Get those fools!" Cried an off view goon.

"Find your bitch-ass some cover!" Lamar sarcastically told Franklin, as he reloaded his Uzi. Lamar loves gun fights. He's pretty crazy in the head. And boy dose he know it.

* * *

 _Gun fight continues, depending on what happens, Lamar says one of the following lines._

 _Lamar Davis: We got to move!_

 _Lamar Davis: Motherfuckers got us closed in here._

 _Lamar Davis: Get in behind that truck, homie._

* * *

"Shoot the gas can!" Lamar told Franklin.

Franklin shoots the gas can, which explodes.

"Damn! You see that?!" Lamar laughed, before he continued shooting, killing two in a row.

* * *

Franklin and Lamar start making their way back down the alley, as the gun fight continues.

Lamar Davis: Up there! To the right!

Lamar Davis: Somebody tell them niggas this is a legal repossesion.

Some Vagos members try to escape the fight in a car. Lamar kills the driver and the car kills another goon by crashing into him when it hits all wall.

* * *

"You still breathing, homie?" Lamar cried, seeing that they cleared the area of gunmen.

"Yeah, barely, homie." Franklin said, still panting.

"Shit, we gotta get the fuck away from this shit." Lamar said.

"Man, we only came here for a bike." Franklin said.

A Vagos member on the bike appears in front of them, trying to escape.

"And there the motherfucker is right there. Hey, nigga, come here, we got yo' pink slip!" Lamar cried.

* * *

LATER:

Franklin takes the bike to a spot Lamar said to meet at.

Man, I can't hang with yo' ass for a while, bro. You a psychopath! You done finally fuckin' lost it!" Franklin cried.

"That's that Apache blood in me, homie. You lucky I ain't do a flying tomahawk and scalp they motherfuckin' ass!" Lamar cried.

"We can't repo the assets of a dead man, big sitting chief asshole!" Franklin cried.

"And we ain't going to neither, I'm gonna keep this motherfucker for myself. Tell Simeon we couldn't recover it." Lamar said.

Lamar gets on the bike and drives off. Franklin is left behind.

"YOU FUCKIN TELL HIM, YOU FUCKIN MORON!" Franklin angrily screamed at him, but Lamar was gone.

Soon after Franklin called me on his cell phone.

"Shit Sally. Things got crazy.. We got shot at.. Lamar stole the bike for himself" Franklin told me.

"Christ.. Why do you hang out with that guy? He kinda scares me" I admitted.

"He ain't so bad once you get to know him" Franklin chuckled.

"Whatever.. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine.. Been though worse" Franklin insisted.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later.

Simeon has trouble trusting Franklin and Lamar after their little "bike stunt". So he has me do his next job.

He orders me to steal a yellow Karin BeeJay XL that someone named Jimmy De Santa bought from him.

So, against my better judgement, I sneak into the house, and creeped past everyone. One of the voices, the one that appeared to be arguing with her mom sounded kinda familiar, and then I realized, it's that girl who attacked me at a bar a few years back. Huh, she looks pretty young actually.. Weird.

But I'll worry about that later. I sneaked into the garage and began driving off with the yellow Karin BeeJay XL.

I called my boss.

"Eh, Simeon, I got the ride, man. I'm coming back" I told him.

"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time, I can have it back out on the street before the day is done." Simeon's voice replied, and then hung up. Kinda rude not even saying good bye. But that's just how he is.. Rude.

I continued driving when suddenly I felt something cold and rough, pressed against the back of my head.

"That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic pushed against your skull little lady." Came an unfamiliar voice. And I realized, to my horror, the guy was hidden the back seat. And had a gun to my head. A FUCKIN GUN!

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" I screamed.

"Excuse me?" The man said confusedly.

"Sorry.. It's just usually how it goes when people have guns on me" I admitted, trying to make it NOT sound like a joke. Cause it honestly wasn't.

"Look.. You seem nice. What's your name?" the voice askes.

"Sally" I told him.

"Okay Sally.. Here's the deal.. Just stay calm, and take me to where your going" the voice said calmly, but sternly at the same time.

"Please.. It's just a repo job.. Your son was behind on his notes" I said, trying to be as calm as you can when a stranger is pointing a loaded gun to my head.

"Unlikely, considering my son just got the car. And looking at the way you're going about this, my guess, you're working a credit fraud." The voice replied.

"Are you kidding me!?.. I just work the friggin repo!" I cried.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah, maybe one day we'll have a beer, and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gives you the slip?" The voice ordered.

"Some car dealer, by the name of Simeon Yetarian." I told him, out of fear.

"So this businessman, he look legit to you?" The voice asked.

"I don't know.. Look mister, it's just between him and your fucking son." I replied.

"Don't worry. Me and Mr. Yetarian, we'll work this out." the voice replied.

* * *

LATER:

"Is that it?" The man asked.

"Y -Yes" I said weakly.

"Drive into it. Right through the fucking window, and fast. Or I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull, and do it myself." the man replied.

"Man, you can't be for real!" I cried.

" Do I look like a fucking joke to you?" the man said sternly.

"Man... Fuck my life, man. Fuck it." I groaned, and forced myself to do it.

* * *

( _The car rams through the window_ )

"Lucia!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Simeon cried, shocked of my actions

"Mr. Simeon... It's not exactly how it looks." I insisted

"I always trump big for a job well done. _(hands me some money)_ Now get out of here, kid." The man told me. I didn't question this, and ran away as the two men began to fist fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**NORMAL POV:**

* * *

Michael pins Simeon up against the yellow XL.

"You recognize this car? Huh? Does it look like it's worth five grand a month to you?" Michael said aggressively, after having beaten Simeon up quite severely.

"You fucking racist." Simeon gave as his only reply.

Michael slams Simeon with the car door, and grabs him again.

"I'll tell ya something, this thing's gonna need some serious bodywork before it's worth five grand a month!" Michael yelled, before he again hits Simeon with the car door, then grips him in a head lock.

"He agreed to financing, I have his signature." Simeon whimpered.

"Yeah? Did he agree to have some punk break into my fucking house?" Michael cried.

"I don't know." Simeon cried, now scared as Michael punched him again.

"That kid might be a fucking idiot, but you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit. (Throws Simeon onto the floor).. Don't make me have to come back here." Michael threatened, before storming out of the building, having made his point. Michael also stole one of the cars from the business. And started driving around, calling Jimmy and telling him of what happened. Jimmy didn't know what to say.

* * *

Eventually Michael arrived out Dollar Pills.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR!? I THOUGHT EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN HAD A CAR!" Screamed an enraged Packie McReary, and he shot at the cops with his pistol, sense they where shooting at him first.

"I said I had a plan! I never said I thought of EVERYTHING!" Adam whined, as he was reloading his shotgun.

"IDIOT! I Knew I should of stuck with Connor! Least he had SOMETHING!" Packie growled.

"Relax.. Here comes someone now" Adam said, seeing Michael De Santa reach the area in a car.

"You! We need a getaway car!.. I'll give you a cut of our take!" Packie said to Michael.

"Sure hop in" Michael replied.

* * *

AFTER ESCAPING THE COPS:

"You guys don't seem very successful" Michael joked.

"Yes.. Thanks for saving our ass's... But trust me! I'm successful alright.. Back in Liberty City I ran with big crews.. My most loyal follower was a tomboy like girl named Dash... But sadly, Dash didn't want to come with me to Los Santos, so she's watching over me Ma back in LC... Anyway. Only guys I know out here is Adam here.. And this other guy. Connor" Packie explained.

"Connor huh?... Tell me about him? Is he good?" Michael asked.

"Well.. He escaped easier than I did... He really knows how to handle that bike" Packie insisted.

"Hmm... I think I have a job for him.. You too Packie... You two sound legit"

* * *

"Here we are" Michael said, stopping the car as Adam and Packie got out.

"Great, here's your take me man... Think of me... Packie McReary, Ducks, LC"


	6. Chapter 6

Michael returned home. Carly asked him if he's okay. He's been gone a while now.

"Yeah.. Had to handle some 'pest control" Michael joked.

"I see" Carly said.

"But I also found us some willing requites.. Hopefully your meet them when the time comes, but I have a good feeling about that bold Irish one, Packie or something" Michael told her.

"Speaking of bold guys.. Have you ever met Johnny yet?" Carly asked, chuckling at the first part.

"Yeah.. I like him.. I don't care for his choice of music though" Michael admitted.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Johnny: ( **Call from the Grave - Bathory** is playing very loudly from inside Johnny's small apartment)._

 _Michael: (covering his ears from the "noise") CAN YOU TURN THAT DOWN!_

 _Johnny: (can't hear him) UP!?_

 _Michael: NO DOWN!_

 _Johnny: (still can't hear him) OKAY UP! (Turns it louder)_


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY:

Sally, still shaken up, was seen at a bar taking shots. Trying to forget about the situation with Michael.

Franklin was seen trying to comfort her. Although he couldn't really think of anything to say to her.

Before long Lamar Davis showed.

"Yo Frank! Look who b-zak!" Lamar cried, showing to be with a second black man.

"Oh.. Hello Stretch" Franklin groaned. He never really cared for this guy. And he has the right. Stretch is a rat in almost every way you can imagine, but Lamar is naive to this, and considers Stretch a friend.

As you could guess, this leads to an argument between Franklin and Stretch. But Lamar reminds them of business.

"What business?" Sally asked, having overheard.

"Hey, go away!" Stretch cried, not knowing of her. She met Franklin BEFORE Stretch got out of prison.

"Relax, she's with me" Franklin told him.

"What? You dating white girls now?" Stretch mocked.

"She's not my girlfriend.. I'm more like a brother figure" Franklin admitted.

"Well either way.. Bring her along" Stretch told him.

"Oh no man.. She not a fuckin dealer!" Franklin cried.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be like 3 minutes, tops" Stretch said, one of the rare times he's actually being honest.

* * *

LATER:

Franklin bought an combat shotgun, just in case. The four met D for the deal.

Turns out, this was the right call.

What at first appears as a deal turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas. D has betrayed them.

Stretch snapped and violently executed D for the betrayal.

Sally, due to lack of expirence, was horrified by this, but Franklin told her to keep focused and gave her a handgun.

"Are you crazy! I never shot someone in my life!" Sally cried.

"Just remember the stuff I taught you, and stick close to me at all times.. I'll get you out of here, promise" Franklin told her, in a calm voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Sally and the boys were trapped in the warehouse by balla's. As a heavy gunfight began. Franklin had out his combat shot gun, Lamar and Stretch had Uzi's. Poor Sally hid in the back, though did her best to shoot at the enamies with Colt Pistol Franklin gave her, but Sally was too scared to aim it properly.

"Shit Lamar! I said lay low after that stunt of yours with the balla's!" Franklin cried, while reloading his combat shotgun.

"You lay low! That ain't me!" Lamar cried, also reloading.

"I can see that!" Franklin cried.

* * *

The gang continued shooting their way though. At one point Lamar tried opening a door but it blew open, Lamar was fine, but was knocked over, and an Balla member pointed Carbine rifle at him, but then Franklin shot him though the head with the combat shotgun, saving Lamar.

"Your going first next time!" Lamar joked.


	9. Chapter 9

_9 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _Sally went down into the kitchen to get something to eat, and suddenly an masked man grabbed her. Sally knew self defense back then, but she was caught off guard, and wasn't able to react in time._

 _She screamed for Dash, but the man covered her mouth._

 _"Shut up" the man threatened, not wanting attention drawn to him from the neighbors._

 _"Just give me your money.. And nobody gets hurt" the masked man said calmly, as he was pointing a AP Pistol at her._

 _"I -I'm broke" Sally admitted, and she wasn't joking unfortunately, only money they have left, is being used on the plane ride._

 _"Hmm.. Now that's gonna be problem" The man said, still disturbingly calm._

 _Sally tried getting convincing the creepy man to just leave, and that she's not worth his time._

 _"Ohh.. But you ARE" The man laughed._

 _"What dose that mean!?" Sally cried nervously._

 _"It means.. Take your top off.. And then I'll leave" the man said pervertedly._

 _"Fuck you!" Sally cried angrily._

 _The man pistol whipped her across the head, making Sally fall over._

 _"I'm not joking.. Take it off NOW!" The man ordered._

 _Sally flipped him the middle finger, witch only further angered him, and he kicked her hard in the stomach._

 _"Your gonna pay for that!" Sally cried in pain._

 _"Ohh.. And who's gonna make me" the man laughed._

 _"I am" came a sudden voice from behind the perverted robber._

 _The robber turned behind him, seeing Dash just before she wracked him violently across the side of the head with a frying pan, and the man ended up smashing his head into the corner of the stove._

 _"Dash.. I -I think you killed him" Sally said nervously._

 _Dash was surprised by this herself, she never killed anyone before. And it wasn't suppose to go THAT far._

 _"Well... Least he won't be harming anyone else" Dash insisted, as she helped Sally up._

* * *

In the present time, Sally was caught in a similar situation. One of the ravel gang members threw her into a corner, Sally's gun was in reach, but she couldn't take the risk, as the man was pointing an combat shotgun.

"Please!.. Please don't shoot!" Sally begged, clearly terrified.

"I'm sorry" the man said, feeling bad, but still needing to shoot her dead, fearing she'll just return and kill him later.

But he got briefly distracted as Franklin and them ran into the room, as he turned to face them.

Sally forced herself to grab the gun, and when the guy turned back around he was shot twice in the face, marking Sally's first kill.

"I'm sorry two" Sally told the corpse, trying not to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**This scene is based on CHAOS IN THE CITY by RedRose.. Go check it out.. Mine plays out a bit differently though.. :)**

 **For one thing, Johnny won't appear.. As it would be too random in this verison.**

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

While everyone to here, Packie was seen on his computer, trying to find an google map image of the jewelry store their gonna be robbing out, but was still unsuccessful so far.

Sally timidly approached.

"A -Are you Packie McCreary?" She nervously asked.

"I don't sign autographs lady" Packie joked.

"No.. It's just.. You must know Dash" Sally said nervously.

"Yes.. But she's not up for hiring" Packie told her, a bit annoyedly.

"No.. She.. She's my sister" Sally insisted, causing Packie to freeze, and finally look at her.

"... Sally?" He asked in disbelief.

Sally nodded, still very shy, as is her nature.

Packie pulled her into a hug, telling her any sister of Dash is a sister of his, in a comforting tone.

"I -Is she here?" Sally asked.

"Afried not.. She's still in Liberty City.. Said she'd rather die, than be back in Los Santos... Either way she's looking after my mother, it was my final order to her before leaving" Packie told her, Sally tried hiding her disappointment, but Packie saw it.

"You want to come with me when I return next month?" Packie asked.

"I -I'll think about it" Sally replied, still hugging him.

"YOUR THE GIRL THAT SHOT IVORY!" Came a sudden voice.

"What the ..." Packie said, gently pushing Sally away and running to where the noise came from, and saw Adam and Carly having pulled guns on each other.

"Damn it Adam! I can't leave alone for five fuckin seconds!" Packie cried angrily.

"Not now Packie" Adam replied, still pointing the gun at Carly.

"Look, there's no need for this to get out of control. Put the guns away!" Sally cried.

"Him first!" Carly cried, sternly.

Adam was about to reply, but Packie angrily grabbed the gun off him.

"Give me that fuckin gun!.. Your a fuckin idiot Adam!.. If Dash was here, you WOULDN'T be.. Why she recommended you I will never know, but you've been nothing but trouble sense moment one!.. So don't fuck up more than you ALREADY have!" Packie angrily told him.

"Besides.. Your a terrible shot" Connor laughed.

"Shut up Connor!" Adam cried angrily.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

"Alright.. Thanks for joining everyone.. Adam. Hope your good at hacking, because your job is very important" Michael said, in a manager like tone.

"I won't let you down mate, I promise" Adam Harvey replied.

"Either way.. I'll leave Sally with you.. Make sure your not fucking around instead of working" Packie mocked.

Adam groaned, but agreed to it non the less.

"Alright everyone... Here's the game plan.. We're all professionals. We all know the score... We ride over. Grab what we need.. And walk wait though the front door... Packie.. I hope you can handle pressure, you me and Carly need intense pressure on security and management. Costumers however, are to be CALMLY subdued.. While this happening. Franklin and Connor will watch the bikes.. We're in and out in ninety seconds!... So let's make it count"

"I just hope nobody dies... I can't handle anymore loses" Packie admitted, in a rare moment of sadness.

"Don't worry.. If all goes according to pl-

"Things NEVER go according to plan.. It's the ONE thing I ever took from this business" Packie complained.

"Just relax.. Just focus on one thing, and one thing only.. The _score_ " Michael replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael and his crew arrive at the jewelry store, and grab bike helmets and M16 assault rifles.

"How come you didn't let Sally come?" Carly asked Franklin.

"This is no place for her.. She's not really the fighting type" Franklin told her.

"I thought you said trained her?" Carly asked.

"I did.. She knows HOW to use a gun.. She just doesn't LIKE to" Franklin told her.

"Okay. Everyone ready to rock?" Michael said to his crew.

Everyone noded.

"Adam, you ready to disable the alarm?" Packie said into a headset he was given. In fact, they were ALL given head sets.

"Ready when you, boys" Adam Harvey said, from off view.

"Alright.. let's do this. _(I sure hope this shit goes better than it did nine years ago)"_ Michael replied.

* * *

Suddenly Michael, Packie and Carly dramatically burst into the jewelry store, much to the horror of everyone inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is your moment! Please don't make us waste all the hard work your plastic surgeons have done. ON THE FLOOR! NOW!" cried an armed and bike helmet wearing, Michael Townley.

Everyone did as the interrupter said, and laid on the ground.

"Okay guys, I managed to stop the alarm for 90 minutes" Said Adam Harvey's voice.

"90 minutes! NICCE!.. Your worth the price!" Michael said, impressed.

With that, Michael, Carly and Packie started breaking glass cases and stealing jewelry.

"Haha.. Don't tell Dash Lucia I got all this Jewelry!" Packie chuckled.

Before long however, an employee came in, unaware of what was happening and tried calling for help.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKIN TRY IT! ON THE FUCKIN GROUND!" Packie screamed at her, and she went onto to the ground, remaining quite. Michael and Carly were impressed by this.

"Nice job McReary, you should consider joining us more often" Michael insisted.

"Sure, why not" Packie replied.

Carly grabbed the last bits of jewelry.

"That's all of them guys" Carly said.

"Okay. Let's go" Michael said, and ran to two the front entrance.

* * *

"so for last time, move it!" Cried a suspicious street guard.

"Yo! Get the fuck outta my face!" Franklin said rudely, as he was guarding the escape bikes.

Suddenly Michael came behind the guard and threw him on his knees before saying his cheesy line. "Forget a thousand things everyday pal.. Make sure this is one of them".

* * *

Franklin, Carly and Packie followed Connor on though the escape route. As he's more or less a bike expert.

 _Sex Pistols - Anarchy In The UK plays as background music._

Using the city sewers to evade the police, the crew eventually ends up at the Los Santos River into a pack of cops. In the meantime, Michael arrives in a large truck, Sally and Adam riding with him. Clearing the area of cops but literary crashing into them.

Once the police have been lost, the bikes are loaded onto the truck and are driven to Lester's lockup where the crew parts ways. Ending the heist.

"Whoo! We did it!" Michael and Packie both cried, already seeming to be pals, as they high fived each other like a pair of teenagers.


	12. Chapter 12

MANY WEEKS LATER:

* * *

Franklin approaches his house after a long day, only to be confronted by his aunt Denise who claims that he should be arrested for _disloyalty_.

Franklin questions her and then sees Lamar exiting their house, with Lamar while walking his dog Chop, reminding Franklin that he had not attended any of his aunts feminist meetings and not been around with this friends, which Denise also argues. Franklin, can't believe what he's hearing, and this quickly leads into an heated argument as Denise continues to verbally attack him. But the arguement is intrupted as Trevor Phillipd appears out of literary nowhere. begins to flirt with Denise, suggesting that she is Franklin's sister and defends her when Franklin criticises her. Trevor gives her some money and tells her to buy something nice although Denise complains that he had only given her $7. He then tells her to leave with Denise arguing that all men are same before going back into the house.

Franklin, who had only just met Trevor, asks why he has turned up and Trevor tells him that as he is new in town and he is attempting to make new friends. Lamar, wanting to change the subject, then tells Franklin of his plans regarding the "thing", which Franklin is reluctant to get involved with. Trevor, however, is eager to become involved, not giving Franklin any other choice, and the three, along with Lamar's dog Chop, drive to Grove St. On the way Lamar explains that he and Stretch had set up a deal to buy drugs from a dealer despite them being Families gang members and the dealer living in Ballas territory.

Upon arrival they meet the dealer, who is reluctant to open his front door. Lamar shows him the money and the dealer opens the door, showing them the goods and offering a sample. Lamar snorts the drugs and Franklin argues that they should leave. Trevor however is much more skeptical. He asks if they can take a sample from the other side of the brick, but the dealer refuses to do so and instead plays hardball. As Trevor grows frustrated, he snatches the block from out of the dealer's hands, and snaps it in half, proving his skepticism to be correct after all; it was just a gram of nose-candy along with drywall filler. The dealer shouts that the there is "buyers' remorse out here" before running into his house, shutting the front door behind him. Ballas gang members then turn up and begin shooting at Franklin, Trevor and Lamar. The three begin to return fire while Chop runs away. As the three begin to get to the end of Grove St the police arrive and begin opening fire on Franklin, Trevor, Lamar and the Ballas gang members.

In the confusion Franklin, Trevor and Lamar escape down a side alley and head to the river, seeing MC Clip shooting a new video. They then steal threeSeasharks belonging to MC Clip and begin to make their escape briefly being chased by a car of Ballas gang members, who eventually crash into a wall. They are then spotted by an LSPD helicopter and while being chased, Franklin tells Lamar that Stretch had set them up. Lamar mentions that there are numerous Sea Races around the state, which they should look into after their escape. They decide to split up and each lose the police.

Trevor decided to go with Franklin, and they escaped the cops together.

"So what happened to that girl Michael spoke of!?" Trevor asked, after the coast was clear.

"Sally?" Franklin asked.

"Yes" Trevor replied.

"She's with Michael's new buddy, Packie.. Apparently Packie knows Sally's sister, Dash" Franklin replied.

"Well I hear Dash went quite, so whatever WEAK level of crime skills she might have won't be available" Trevor laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Franklin groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

INSIDE A BAR:

* * *

Packie was clearly drunk. But Sally only stuck to one beer.

"You and Dash should have interventions or something" Sally chuckled to herself.

"Fuck you! I'm not drunk! I'm sober as a lord!" Packie cried drunkenly.

"I didn't SAY you were drunk" Sally chuckled.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Drunk Packie cried, and started crying for seemingly no reason.

So.. Uhh... How's my sister?" Sally asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh she's GREAT!" Packie cried, with sudden happiness.

"You su-

"I'll call her wait now!" Packie cried, picking up his phone.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Dash finished taking a picture of Jeff Harinford's wife, with a the guy she's _cheating_ with. But suddenly her phone rang.

"Hey Dash! You won't believe this!" Packie's voice cried, still drunk.

"I -I can't talk wait now Patrick" Dash whispered into the phone.

"Fine.. Sally and I will call you after" Packie's voice replied.

"Wait WHA-... Hello?" Dash cried, but then realized he hung up.

'Damn it' Dash groaned in her head.

* * *

"The bitch, the cum-guzzling bitch. She kisses our kid with that mouth. But I love her so much.. Oh, calm Jeff, calm, be calm, calm down!" Jeff's voice cried.

"Take your own advice, Jeff. Be calm. This don't necessarily mean she's cheating on you." Dash insisted, before hanging up. But then saw someone on a park bench, and seemed to have seen him before as she went over to him.

"Excuse me, are the one that stole Maureen's necklace?" Dash asked a guy she saw smoking on a park bench.

"Oh, you mean that old Irish lady.. What's it too you?" The guy replied.

"Give it back.. Or I will have to hurt you" Dash threatened.

The guy laughed it off.

"Look beautiful.. Why don't you just get lost before I call my boys over here and MAKE you lea-

Suddenly his sentence was cut short by Dash violently tackling him to the ground

"I'm not screwing around anymore.. Hand it over" Dash demanded.

"Ahh!.. You crazy bitch! I'm calling my boys-

Dash cut his sentence short by pressing his face harder onto the ground.

"Make a sound and you die" Dash said, coldly.

"Okay... Look.. I don't have it. Some European guy came and stole it" The nameless thug said eventually.

"What guy.. (holds his arm in a very painful way) TELL ME WHAT GUY!" Dash ordered.

"I don't know.. I never saw him before... He had an accent though" The thug admitted.

"Fine.." Dash said, releasing her hostage.

"Were did he go.. Do you know where he went?" Dash sternly asked.

"I -I think so" The thug said, still in pain.

"Show me.. And no bullshit, or I'll break both your legs" Dash ordered.

* * *

"Sorry Sally.. She's busy.. But tell me?.. Is it true about her dad?" Packie asked.

"Yes.. John never did anything to me myself.. But I KNEW!.. I knew what he did.. Dash was never the same sense then.. She hated ALL men" Sally said, angry at the thought of her father.

"You have his number?" Packie asked.

"Strangely, yes" Sally replied.

"Lets prank call him" Packie said playfully.

"Sure, why not" Sally giggled a bit cutely, and dialed the number and gave it to Packie.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hello? Is the John Lucia?" Packie asked, chuckling.

"Yes" The voice replied.

"YOU SHOULDN'T OF DONE IT YOU STUPID BASTARD! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Packie violently screamed before hanging up.

"T -That wasn't really a prank was it? That was kinda disturbing" Sally said, actually scared.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Packie calmly replied.

* * *

 **Yes, Dash will be in this story.. Sense this takes place during CRAZY TIMES some of the orginal scenes are reused, but she's also involved in the Jeff's** **dialogue.. I like Jeff** **Harinford** **way more than Eddie Low, cause you have a small sense of sympathy for Jeff..**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is rewritten from CRAZY TIMES.. I'll just add a bit more to it.. Same with the battle scenes with Dash and Niko vs Tony's gang _(no, not GAY Tony, xD)_..**

* * *

"This is it, this is the house.. I think it is at least" The thug said, pointing at an old apartment.

"It BETTER be.. Come on, let's get in there" Dash said, going inside.

"Why do 'I' have to go?" the thug whined.

"So I you can tell when someone is coming.. Besides, this is YOUR fault" Dash replied.

"Fiine" The thug groaned.

* * *

Dash successfully broke into the apartment room.

It wasn't much to look at. Had an old, small bed. It had an old tv, that doesn't work too well. Liberty city Rock station played in the room. And no windows were opened. Plus it smelled a bit gamey.

"Man.. This seems oddly familiar" Dash thought out loud.

"God, you are so hot!" The thug said randomly, and pervertly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. Just watch the enterance.. While I look for that damn necklace" Dash replied, annoyed but his attempts to hit on her. She knows how attractive she is. But isn't one to care very much about it.

"Can I get your number after this?" The thug asked excitedly.

"No, now just go" Dash ordered.

Groaning to himself, the man went to watch the entrance, as Dash continued searching.

* * *

Unknown to Dash, a mysterious silently killed the man guarding the entrance. And silently approached the room.

* * *

Dash finally found the necklace but as she turned to the door suddenly the figure punched her in the face, knocking her onto the ground.

* * *

When Dash awoke a few seconds later, she realized a hand gun was held at her face, and a large silhouette was holding her to the ground.

"Can't rob me NOW, can you lady!?" The figure said, revealing a strong European accent.

Dash tried to move, but the mystery man held her in place.

"Don't fuckin move!" He said sternly, and his face hidden in the dark.

However, Dash was able to recognize the voice.

"N -Niko!?"

The figure paused, and the room brightened up a bit, revealing his face properly.

"How do you know my name.. WHO TOLD YOU MY NAME!?" Niko cried, still holding her down, and pointing his hand gun against her head.

"N -No., Niko... I -It's me... Dash Lucia" Dash said, in one of her rare moments of fear.

Niko paused, trying to remember her. It's been so long since he's seen anyone other than Roman and Mallory.

Kate's death left him in a deep depression. and even took to drinking. Though, he's gotten better lately.

"Don't you remember me!?" Dash said, as he released her but could tell he was confused.

After another silent pause, Niko finally remembered her.

"Oh yeah. Your Packie's boy... Or girl... Or. Whatever" Niko remembered.

"I missed you so much" Dash said, and kissed his cheek in a friendly type of way.

Niko couldn't help but blush a bit as he said "I missed you too Dash".

"Sorry for breaking in" Dash said, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry for killing your friend" Niko replied.

Dash laughed before saying "I didn't care for him.. I probably would of killed him myself if he wasn't the one who lead me here"

"Why were you robbing me?" Niko asked, in a friendlier way this time.

"I'm sorry Niko... It's just... The guy I was with stole Maureen's necklace.. And you stole it off HIM... I... I just want the necklace back. Than I would of been gone" Dash admitted.

"Oh., well... I was gonna give it to Roman to give to Mallory" Niko replied, sadly.

"Sorry Niko... Wish I could help you find something else for her" Dash said, feeling bad for him.

"I -It's okay" Niko said, giving her Maureen's necklace.

Suddenly Dash's cellphone ran.

"Hold on... (answers it) Hello?.. Hey Maureen what's goi-... What!?... MORE robberies!?... Don't panic... I'll find them... Don't be silly., Your problems are my problems... Call you later" Dash said, before hanging up.

"Niko... I.. I need your help... Maureen is being robbed and threatened by a gang of thugs, I believe Tony Grace is their leader.. Same man who Sally said poisoned my mother before I was born.. It's the OTHER reason I'm hunting him" Dash said to Mr Bellic.

"I'd love to help, but... I'm retired sweetheart... I'm DONE with that life.. No more putting my life on the line... I simply want to be an uncle to Roman's child, and live a QUITE life" Niko revealed.

"Please Niko. Please... Maureen McReary is the closet thing I have to a family.. And these people are harassing her!" Dash bagged.

Niko sighed.

"Fine... Just this once" He replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Set after the story HOME INVASION by RedRose..**

* * *

Carly decided to talk to Franklin about what happened with Sally. But Michael had already called Franklin about it. So Carly decided to follow Franklin in secret as he was riding his bike down the road.

Eventually Franklin approached Stretch at a empty basketball court, Carly decided to stay in the car and eavesdrop.

"STRETCH!" Franklin kept screaming out angrily.

"What up little G?" Stretch replied.

"Don't _little G_ me!.. I told you to leave Sally OUT of this shit!.. You nearly got her killed!" Franklin cried angrily.

"Well.. Bitch needs to toughen up" Stretch joked.

"FUCK YOU HAROLD!" Franklin cried angrily.

"I told you not to use my real name!" Stretch cried angrily.

"Besides.. I wasn't the one bringing that crazy white boy into the hood" Stretch added.

"Well _crazy white boy_ is the only reason we aren't ripped off wait now.. That brick was drywall!.. Trevor isn't a good person, but he still saved us" Franklin replied.

"Whatever Franklin.. Just keep him away from us" Stretch said.

"Not that simple.. I don't even know how he found me to begin with" Franklin admitted.

Carly, having heard enough to understand it all, drove off.

"I better keep an eye on this Stretch guy" Carly thought out loud, now knowing the type of person he is.


	16. Chapter 16

Dash's car arrived at an old apartment building.

"Alright.. Here it is.. ( _cocks her trademark BDA Pistol, now shown taped in_ brown camouflage _)_ Let's make that thieving bastard, Tony, pay!" Dash said, anxiously.

"... Just be careful Dash.. I don't you to die like Kate" Niko admitted, as he was seen wearing his trademark leather jacket and old pair of sweat pants.

"Look.. We ALL loved Kate.. But can you please stop talking about her so much... I need you to focus Niko" Dash said, sternly.

"But I'm just saying"

"Look Niko... If your THIS worried.. Take this instead" Dash said, handing him an SMG.

"T -Thanks" Niko said, actually feeling a bit better now.

"Good... Now let's get moving, Bellic"

Dash and Niko sneak into the house.

"Okay Niko, wait here as support fire" Dash said, before entering the apartment room.

"Dash?" said one of the guys.

"Where's your leader?.. Where's Tony?" Dash demanded.

"Why should I tell 'you' bitch?" the guy laughed.

"Other wise I'll beat you till you can't stand up!" Dash threatened.

"Ohh.. Always with the threats" the guy said, obviously unafraid.

"I'm serious" Dash growled.

"Screw off lady.. Maureen is 'nobody' in this town.. And so are you" said a second guy.

"That may be true.. But I can still kick your as-

The second guy punched her before she finished, saying he's enough of her constant threats.

But Dash purposely tripped him, and continued to attack him.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

Eventually Dash ended getting shot in the shoulder, to stop her from attacking anymore.

"Haha.. I should of done this years ago" said the that shot her, as he prepared to execute her, when suddenly Niko appeared and tried to shoot him, witch the guy dodged, but Niko quickly killed the other two members.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

The guy that nearly killed Dash was violently thrown onto the ground.

"AHH! YOU DICK!" The guy cried in pain.

"Shut up!.. You hurt Dash.. And now I'm gonna starting hurting YOU!" Niko cried angrily, before aggressively stomping the guy in the stomach.

"FUCK YO- (gets kicked again) AHH!"

"Now.. Only reason I'm not putting a bullet though your tiny, tiny, brain., Is because we STILL need the location of that Tony guy.. And obviously Dash went a bit too easy on you.. So.. I'm just gonna keep shooting you till you talk" Niko said, darkly.

Your bluffing" The guy said, a bit nervous.

"Am I?.. (fires a bullet into the man's kneecap).. I don't think so" Niko said, chuckling a bit.

"Fuck.. Fine, fine... I'll tell you" The guy said, groaning in pain.

And so he did, he revealed Tony's last known location.

"There.. That wasn't so hard was it, kid?" Niko said, mockingly.

"Fuck you.. And fuck that slut over ther-

"Shut up" Niko groaned, after suddenly shooting the guy in the forehead, killing him.

* * *

"You okay Dash?" asked a suddenly calm again, Niko, as he checked on one of the few friends he has left.

"Yes.. I think it's only a flesh wound" Dash said, having had worse.

"Good.. Your.. Quite the lady.. Won't want to lose you" Niko admitted.

"If you say so" Dash said timidly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tony's death is a little different in this one.. But only a** **little.**

* * *

 _Niko: I told you to leave me alone._

 _Peg: (dying) I give the orders here. Me. [clutching chest]_

 _Niko: You're not looking so good there, Jimmy._

 _Peg: (dying) Screw you._

 _Niko What the fuck did she ever do to you?_

 _Peg: (dying) I wanted YOU,, you immigrant dip shit._

 _Niko: Big talk... You wanna know something funny?_

 _Peg: (dying) Not really._

 _Niko: The Commission - the old families - I know some of those guys... And they thought you were a fat fucking joke._

 _Peg: (weakly) Whatever._

 _Niko: A joke! Huh. [Niko starts laughing. Pegorino aims his gun back up, but Niko shoots him)._

* * *

Niko's snaps to reality happened at the exact same time he shot someone dead with his SMG, acting as if it was the same bullet.

It's revealed he and Dash are to be caught in a large gunfight.

Dash is shown to still have just her earlier pistol, as she killed 2 enamies in a row.

"Just like the old days eh Dash!" Niko commented.

"Agreed!" Dash giggled.

* * *

The duo cleared the area after large gunfight and Niko shot the lock off the front door of an apartment.

"Okay Niko.. Watch your back.. There will be more men in there.. Tony Grace is connected" Dash said, reloading her pistol.

"Than let's do it!" Niko said, gently pushing Dash out of way, before bursting down the door., catching the guys inside off guard, and Niko killed the 4 enemies guarding the entrance within only a few seconds.

"Not bad" Dash giggled.

"Thank yo-

Niko gets cut shot by sudden gunshots. He ducked under a couch as someone was firing an M4 Carbine rifle at him.

Dash shot at the guy Carbine rifle guy with her camouflaged BDA Pistol _(not really much point for it. It just looks cooler)_ , but the guy was able to get back into cover, making him a difficult target.

"Cover me!" Dash cried, running towards the stairs.

Niko did so, firing his SMG at the gunmen that they still couldn't reach yet, allowing Dash to get to upstairs, since Tony Grace would be up there.

* * *

A caught off guard suddenly got grabbed by Dash, she shot the second one in the head, and than broke the guys neck.

* * *

Dash continued to fight her way toward's Tony's room, screaming out his name in rage.

* * *

Niko ran up to the guy with the M4 when he was caught off guard, tackling him onto the ground, and repeatedly stabbing him with a small knife.

* * *

The guy we can assume to be Tony Grace was suddenly shot in the stomach, and fell to his knees and dropping his AP Pistol on the ground wait next to him.

"How's THAT for an hello" Dash said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Dash" Tony said weakly.

"Where's Maureen's stuff.. Huh? Tell me before I shoot you AGAIN!" Dash demanded.

"You don't have the guts" Tony mocked.

Dash responded by shooting him a second time, wait in the kneecap.

"AHH!... YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Tony screamed.

"I get that a lot" Dash said, with an evil grin.

"Now.. Where's the fuckin stuff!" Das demanded.

"Okay.. Okay... There in there" Tony said, pointing at a walk in closet.

"Thank you" Dash said, opening the closet.

"You gonna let me go?" Tony asked Dash when she found the stuff and walked back out of the closet.

"I would... But than your just be BACK" Dash said.

"N -No I won't" Tony insisted.

"Besides... You were responsible for my mothers death" Dash reminded him, checking her ammo for her Pistol.

"T -That was an accident" Tony said, still moaning in pain.

"I don't care!.. You took her away from us! You must pay for that!" Dash said angrily.

"WELL FUCK YOU!" Tony screamed, and grabbed his dropped AP Pistol, preparing to shoot her, but Dash shoot first, killing him with a perfect head shot.

For several moments, Dash stood there, staring at his body, and realizing, it's probably NOT what her mother would of wanted. It made feel empty inside.

But.. What's done is done.

* * *

Shortly after finishing the battle and getting back Maureen's stolen items. Niko, knowing their both lonely, and need to move on from Kate. Ended up asking Dash out.

"Oh.. Jee Niko.. I. I don't know... I mean.. I'm a mess!.. I'm a homeless, ill tempered, mess" Dash said, sadly.

"Oh come on.. Your a beautiful girl, who needs someone to care for you" Niko insisted.

"Well... I guess that's true.. But I try not to get close to people.. Just gets them hurt or killed" Dash said sadly.

"I'm the same.. But Roman says I shouldn't let Kate's _accident_ stop me from getting close to people.. And I've decided.. He may be right" Niko replied.

"Well... Fine.. But no being overprotective" Dash replied.

"Of coarse I won't be overprotective" Niko promised.

* * *

LATER AT A BAR:

Despite his promise of not being overprotective, Niko violently stabs a knife into a guys brain for merely _looking_ at Dash in ways Niko viewed as, wrong.

"Greeat job, not being overprotective" Dash said sarcastically, and remaining calm and collected throughout the entire violent ordeal, she's use to such things.

"I'm sorry.. Something came over me" Niko admitted, also remaining calm about the ordeal.

"Oh well.. You wouldn't be FIRST boy to kill someone for _looking_ at me... Packie gets pretty protective as well.. Says I'm like a second sister" Dash chuckled.

"Speaking of witch.. When you gonna tell him about this?" Niko asked.

"Not until it's _confirmed_.. Don't want him setting you on _fire_ " Dash laughed.

* * *

After dropping Niko at his house later that day, Dash got an text from an unknown caller, simply telling her to meet him/her in the Underground Parking Lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Dash arrived at the Underground Parking Lot, only to find Jeff Harlingford.

"Hey, glad you made it" Jeff said, pacing anxiously.

"You!? What's going on?" Dash cried, her rosy eyes looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah... I got a bit of a problem. Bit of a big fucking problem.. Yeah, Jeff really did it this time. Jeff wen't too far. Jeff's been a bad boy. A really bad boy!" Jeff cried paranoidly.

"Jeff! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Dash cried, a bit more angry.

"Remember my wife Shirley? She, uhh.. She had an accident... In the kitchen!" Jeff cried.

"What kind of an accident?" Dash asked.

"The kind of accident where you stab yourself fifty fucking times with a kitchen knife!" Jeff revealed.

At first, Dash probably thought he was joking, but then sees Jeff take out a hand gun, and "demands" him to calm down.. But then Jeff her to dump the car in the river, to destroy the evidence. Dash dose, and tells Jeff the only thing to worry about is Jeff's conscience.

 _Jeff: THE WHORE! she brought this on herself! Practically stabbed herself by letting him give it to her.. Thanks._


	19. Chapter 19

2 MONTHS LATER:

* * *

Inside the FIB building.

"Alright it's being downloaded, let's hope nobody tries sto- (is nearly hit by a bullet) SHIT!" Michael Townley cried, taking quick cover, and reading his scooped M4 Carbine rifle.

"We came prepared for this shit" Packie cried, reloading his AK47 (no upgrades on it).

"He's right.. Let's hold them off!" Franklin said, reloading his M4 carbine rifle (no upgrades on it).

* * *

Skips ahead a bit.

 _YOU by FIVE FINGER PUNCH plays as mood fitting music._

They continued violently shooting enemies.

But eventually their helicopter pilot was shot down.

"Shit! And he was having such a good day!" Packie cried, seeing the helicopter crash.

"We still got plan B!" Michael cried, after grabbing the finished upload.

* * *

 _The song continues as they fight their way down each floor, but it stops when they see the dead crash helicopter._

"Well.. He didn't make it" Michael said, as if it was humorish.

"Funny, huh, mother fucker" Franklin cried, annoyed with Michael's lack of respect.

"Connor, were coming down.. Hope you got an escape car" Packie radioed to Connor.

"I got something even BETTER" Connor's voice replied.

* * *

The three-o zip lined down to the bottom of the building, but there was still men shooting at them.

"Shit! How many dudes they got!?" Franklin cried, shooting back at the remaining guards.

"Just keep moving!" Michael cried, gunning down of the enemies.

* * *

Before long they realized Connor had brought over a firetruck, to make it seem less suspicious.

"Good call on the firetruck dude!" Packie said to Connor.

"I saw what was going down.. Didn't want to appear in something _obvious_ " Connor replied.

"That's the kind of thinking we pay you for, bud" Michael said, proudly.

* * *

PACKIE'S APARTMENT/LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

* * *

"Woah! We did it!" Connor cried excitedly.

"Hell yeah we did it!" Packie cried, high fiving him.

"Why did we have to ambush the FIB building anyway?" Adam asked.

"Michael never said.. But oh well" Packie replied.

"By the way.. did you hear about Michael's family leaving on him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah.. Just him and Caryl" Packie said.

"Who the heck is Caryl?" Connor asked.

"Michael's second daughter.. An unpredictable, foul mouthed, tomboy. Dating that biker Johnny Kibitz.. And her uncle Trevor is threatening to kill him if he hurts her" Adam told him.

"Yeah.. I never get that.. Why would you have to threaten him? You shouldn't assume the worst" Packie said.

"Well.. What about all the threats you gave to Niko for that very same reason?" Connor asked.

"T, That's different. Dash is like family... And all I did was tell Niko he he needs to treat Dash with respect.. (sudden anger) OR I'LL RIP HIS FUCKIN FACE OFF!" Packie replied.

"I.. I don't see the difference" Connor admitted.

* * *

LATER AGAIN:

"You sure you'll need me?" Carly asked.

"I have this feeling things may not be as they seem, your my backup" Michael insisted.

* * *

Michael and Carly meet Norton at one of the lookout points in the Kortz Center.

Michael confirms that the raid at the FIB headquarters was successful and insists that Norton honor the promise to let Michael and his friends go. Norton begins to explain that there's been a change of plans, but he is promptly interrupted by the arrival of Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez; Haines orders Sanchez to arrest Michael and Norton so that Haines can cover up the raid on the FIB and satisfy his desire for revenge for his career record being completely ruined by Michael. A four-way Mexican standoff occurs between the men. Norton attempts to talk them down. However, before they can lower their guns, a group of IAA agents led by the U.L. Paper Contact arrives and attempts to arrest all four of them. Almost immediately, a rival group of corrupt FIB agents appear, Haines demands to know who sent the tactical team and Sanchez betrays Haines by revealing that he is a double agent and that the FIB Team is working with him. Just as Haines complains against the IAA about their corrupt crimes when the U.L Paper demands everyone to surrender, the situation becomes worse when a Buzzard Attack Chopper operated by mercenaries from Merryweather Security suddenly arrives. The situation quickly explodes into violence; Haines gets shot in the leg by an FIB agent and in turn shoots and kills Sanchez in the process, leading to an all-out fire fight.

"Things went bad.. I guess you called it" Carly chucked to Michael, as she was seen firing an Uzi, and managed to kill U.L. Paper contact, along with a few FIB agents.

"Just stick together!" Michael cried, grabbing his scooped Carbine rifle he used at the FIB headquarters.

* * *

Although Haines manages to escape the other three continue to fight.

But Michael and Carly are almost immediatly seperated from Norton.

However Michael and Carly ended up being save by Trevor who appeared out of the blue.

He then makes himself known to Michael. Michael asks if Trevor has come to kill him. Trevor says he's not there to kill Michael _at the moment_ , but he also won't allow the FIB or anyone else to deny Trevor the right to take Michael's life.

Trevor returns to the assault, taking out enemies in the Centre's courtyard while Norton crosses the area.

Trevor complains why is he saving the man who killed Brad and would want to kill him next, before Michael explains that Norton is their only hope to get off the FIB case now due to Haines betrayal and escape after failing his attempted arrest. Once Norton is in cover, the player can choose to continue as Trevor or return to Michael. As Trevor, the player must help Michael get down to the courtyard, clearing out FIB agents and another Merryweather helicopter. As Michael, the player must make their way down to the courtyard, fighting through FIB agents and Merryweather troops in order to reach Dave.

During the gun battle, Michael demands to know more about the FIB team that were sent here, Norton explains that they're a corrupt division that have either gone rouge or on the IAA payrole (which could mean that those FIB agents are all double agents working with the IAA, even though they were sent by Sanchez). Trevor then wonders why are Merryweather involved in this three way war battle, and Norton complains that his previous activities that involved robbing Merryweather's stolen goods have got them involved in their crimes and it'll be difficult to avoid anymore involvement in Merryweather's operations.

* * *

Eventually Michael and Caryl escape.

Carly asks Michael what the next plan is.

"Simple... _the big one_ " Michael replied.


	20. Chapter 20

THE NEXT DAY:

Franklin let Sally ride on the back of his motorcycle as he drove to Paleto Forest Sawmill, where Michael and Trevor were waiting. Michael even brought his pal Packie as backup.

Franklin, upon arriving at the sawmill, is put into the middle of their argument with Trevor stating that they don't want to be handed to the feds, as Bradley Snider had been. Franklin ignores them and quickly spots Lamar by using some binoculars.

"Alright.. I'll cover you from up here" Sally said, grabbing a sniper rifle and going on-top of the hill.

"Great.. Don't screw up little lady" Trevor joked.

"Would you leave her alone" Packie groaned.

"Ohh, as you wish, oh master" Trevor mocked as he grabbed an combat shotgun motioned Franklin to follow him, Franklin grabbed an Carbine rifle before doing so.

"I recon we should flank them" Trevor said, more seriously.

"Good idea.. Come on Packie": Michael said, tossing Packie his trademark AK47, and then Michael grabbed his trademark, scooped Carbine rifle.

* * *

Following Trevor's advice, the four decided to flank the ballas.

Both teams were caught in an heavy gun fight, but they all had good cover.

Franklin managed to throw a grenade, killing a good many of them.

Eventually the four regrouped again.

"Hey Lucia! We got snipers on the roofs! Take them out!" Trevor ordered.

"Okay, okay, I got it" Sally groaned, and started shooting down the snipers on the roofs, showing surprisingly powerful aim, clearly Franklin has been training her.

* * *

Eventually Trevor reached Lamar, and gunned down the guys around him.

"Lamar! Get up! We gotta move!" Trevor said, while kicking one of the dropped Carbine rifles to Lamar.

"Yo! Crazy man!" Lamar cried happily.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah, we're catch up later.. Now come on!" Trevor cried, shooting at an off view enemy before reloading his shotgun.

* * *

"Michael! They got reinforcements!" Packie cried, seeing more cars arriving, and started shooting at them when the guys got of the cars.

"Shit! On my way!" Michael cried, running over to help Packie. It wasn't hard, he was at the same area of him.

Michael's aim was a little more impressive, cause of the scoop. _(PS. I don't mean a sniper rifle scoop. I mean one of those red dot things, like in Call of Duty or something)._

* * *

AFTER THE BATTLE SCENE:

After killing the last of the Ballas, Franklin says he'll drive Lamar home. The other four leave separately.

On their return to Forum Drive Lamar explains that he had scouted the area while driving stolen cars collected for Devin Weston, and had been told by Stretch it was a good location to buy some 'kush'. Franklin remains unimpressed attempting to explain that it was also the perfect location to kill him. Franklin eventually succeeds in explaining that every time he leaves house somebody wishes to kill him and that Stretch was behind it, including Tanisha who had moved away from the gang controlled areas of Los Santos. Lamar meanwhile explains that he feels Franklin has abandoned him, revealing his jealousy towards Michael and Trevor, and even Sally, and initially insists that Franklin does not help him next time, or at least not bring them along.

"Come on man, Sally loves you, she loves both of us" Franklin said, not meaning it in an romantic way.

"No man. She only likes YOU" Lamar insisted.

"Don't be like that" Franklin replied.

* * *

Franklin and Lamar safely arrive back on Forum Drive and Lamar asks Franklin for money, receiving $50, or as Lamar puts it "just enough to get him a little forty ounce and a bucket of chicken on the way to the poor house". An angry Franklin tells Lamar that he also didn't get paid for stealing the cars, that he just saved him and had done on numerous occasions in the past before telling him he is living a fantasy and the best he can expect is a large turnout at his funeral.

Franklin leaves, telling Lamar that he'll call him if something good comes up.


	21. Chapter 21

BACK AT LIBERTY CITY:

* * *

Jeff's sitting on a park bench, watching through binoculars as Dash happens to unwittingly walk in front of him. _(Dash's trademark outfit is long blue jeans, and a black Metallica t-shirt. She also has a large shooting star tattoo covering her left arm but not a girly looking one, and her sisters name tattooed on her back neck, though it's usually hidden behind her long back hair. She's also pretty muscular for a girl, she's very into sports and all that)._

"Aw, come on!" Jeff cried annoyedly.

"Sorry I didn't se-"

"Hey!.. you remember me?.. Y -You took those photos of my wife."

"Yes.. Hello Jeff" Dash replied, a bit nervous.

"Yeah, yeah... I owe you. Jeff owes you. Jeff and you, you know? Buddies. Pals. Yeah?" Jeff replied.

Dash didn't reply.

"We've been through some shit together. Didn't we?" Jeff chuckled.

"I don't know about that." Dash said quietly.

"I swear, I feel I can tell you things." Jeff said.

"Please, don't." Dash groaned.

"I mean.. My life hasn't always been kind. My mom, you know. She left my dad. And my dad, well..."

"Very fucking interesting." Dash said sarcastically, not very comfortable wait now.

"I -I need a fucking friend, man!" Jeff admitted.

Dash paused, actually feeling a bit sorry for him.

"... Fine., I'll be your friend" Dash told him.

"Great!.. Oh, by the way _friend_ , I got married again. Yeah, yeah..That's right. She's a nice girl. Or so I thought."

"Here we go." Dash groaned.

"S -She's up there right now! She's having a drink with her ex! Yeah, she's touching his leg and she's getting all WET!" Jeff cried paranoidly.

"You've GOT to calm down!" Dash told him.

"I -I need you to kill her!" Jeff cried.

Dash was horrified by this, "What!?" she cried.

"I'll pay!" Jeff cried.

"YOUR DERANGED!" Dash cried.

"Well then screw you. Screw you. Screw you!" Jeff cried angrily.

"Calm down" Dash ordered.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Jeff screamed.

"Calm down, before I give you injury." Dash threatened.

"God DAMN you! You're just like all the rest!" Jeff cried angrily, getting up.

"I'll do it myself!" Jeff cried, pulling out a hunter knife.

Dash was further shocked, and pleaded him not to.

Jeff ignored her and and ran out into the street, where he was accidentally hit and killed by a Turismo.

Dash was shocked by this, and put her hands over her mouth.

The driver of the Truismo calls 911, but quickly regrets his decision, and cowardly drives away from the accident scene as soon as the police put his call on hold.

Dash approached Jeff's body.

"Poor Jeff... You should of stayed calm" She said, actually feeling bad about his death, and closed his eyes.

But she also took the hunter knife he had, to have as her own.

She then left the area.


	22. Chapter 22

A FEW DAYS LATER:

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with us McReary? Were you followed?" Michael asked.

"No.. I mean.. I don't think so.. What's this about!?" Packie cried, as he came to meet with Michael, Franklyn, Trevor and Lester.

"Who is this punk!? Why dose he get to come!?" Trevor cried.

"He's the leader of his group, so it seems a safe bet to add him in on the planning" Michael replied.

"I would of rathered you bring Caryl.. Than THIS loser!" Trevor cried.

"Hey fuck you ma-

"Hey, hey, can we not do this wait now?" Franklyn cried, stepping in between them.

"Besides Trevor.. Carly IS coming.. She'll just be la-

"I'm here" Carly Jade said, coming though the front door.

"That a girl... Anyway, onto the plan" Michael said.

"Right... Packie, are either Adam or Connor able to fly a helicopter?" Lester asked.

"Helicopter? Why?" Packie replied.

"Well... The plan is complicated.. You and Michael will be distracting the guards by pretending to rob the joint" Lester replied.

"Why me!?" Packie cried.

"Your one of the best gunmen I know.. And I'll need someone like you for when the shit goes down.. Witch trust me, it WILL!" Michael replied.

"Anyway.. While this is happening Franklyn and Carly, will use a Cutter to reach the Union Depository vault from the underground, so he can steal the gold directly from the vault. Michael will be at the front of the bank... Carly is good shot. So she'll b there to cover him in if anyone is there guarding the place.. Witch they probably will... Anyway.. Trevor will be there will his helicopter to take the gold to a train that Connor and Adam will need to high jack" Lester said.

"They can do that right?" Michael asked.

"Of coarse.. Adam knows how to drive a train., And Connor can cover him" Packie said.

"Great.. Only thing left is a second helicopter pilot... You know anyone Packie?" Lester asked.

"As a matter of fact I DO" Packie said, and took out his phone.

* * *

Dash Lucia is seen in Packie's old bedroom, witch Maureen gave to her as thank you for all her selfless acts towards her.

She is seen trying to open a beer, as So What by Metallica played in the room.

Suddenly she received a text message.

 _I need you in Los Santos - Packie._

"Well.. Guess I better go than" Dash said to herself, bringing the unopened beer with her.


	23. Chapter 23

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Dash was outside the Los Santos airport.

A car came up.

"Who are you?" Dash asked, seeing it was Carly instead of Packie.

"Carly Jade, Packie asked me to gave you a lift since he's a bit busy" Carly replied.

"Well.. Alright" Dash said, getting in the back of the car.

"So.. Uhhh... How do you know Packie?" Dash asked, a bit shy.

"Well.. It's my dad who knows him actually.. He uses him for most of his heists, and they formed a bit of a friendship along the way" Carly replied.

"Ahh... I guess I shouldn't be surprised" Dash replied.

Another car nearly bangs into them, causing Carly to list every swear there is, while flipping him off.

"(laughs) your not settle are you?" Dash said, having very little emotion over Carly's freak outs.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Connor and Adam found the train.

"Mike, we found the train" Adam said, radioing Michael Townley/De Santa.

"Alright.. Make this quick, time is factor here" Michael's voice replied.

"Yes sir" Adam replied.

Adam and Connor stepped out of the Adam's minivan.

"Here you are" Adam said, handing Connor an Uzi, while Adam himself took out an black pistol, same type that Packie used during the Dollar Pills heist.

"My aim isn't very good.. So I may not be too much help" Adam admitted.

"It's okay.. Hopefully nobody will even shoot at us" Connor insisted.

* * *

Ironically as soon as they reached inside train they began getting shoot by men inside it.

"FUCK!" Connor cried, before returning fire, and killing the nearest enamy, giving him three bullet holes though the chest, before he feel dead.

"You got nowhere left to go!" Cried one of the voices.

"Fuck you!" Connor cried, before firing again, killing two more men.

"Huh.. Not bad for a NON violent person" Adam commented, seeing the kills.

"Thanks" Connor said, while reloading.

* * *

Eventually they made there way to the engine, there was only one guy left, and Connor had to jump in fire as the guy was firing an Carbine rifle at him.

"Adam! A little help would be nice!" Connor cried, seeing he was out of bullets and didn't have time to reload.

"Okay! Okay!" Adam cried, before shooting at the gunmen, however, despite how close he was, not ONE of Adam's bullets hit him.

The unharmed gunmen turned to Adam and fired the Carbine at him, but luckily Adam was near cover.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Connor cried angrily.

"I TOLD you my aim was bad!" Adam whined.

"Yeah.. But I didn't think THAT bad!" Connor complained.

"Screw off you Canadian prick!" Adam growled.

* * *

Eventually, Connor managed to grab a knife he brought and threw it into the gunmen's back head, killing him.

"Finally.. That guy was getting annoying" Adam said, quoting _Max Payne 3_.

Adam soon reached the trains engine, as Connor acted as a watchmen.

"Okay Mike.. We got it" Adam radioed Michael.


	24. Chapter 24

LATER THAT EVENING:

Sally radioed Carly.

"I think I see the drill" she said.

"Okay.. There's a new person with us.. I told her to be the one to meet you after, I have something else I need to do at the meantime." Carly's voice replied.

"Did they say who it is?" Sally asked.

"I didn't ask." Carly's voice admitted.

* * *

AFTERWARDS:

Sally successfully stole the drill, and put it at the parking spot, but a dirty cop had followed her and pistol whipped her, causing her to fall onto the ground painfully.

Sally was about to ask what the hell the guys problem was, but she was greeted with a carbine rifle pointing at her face.

"Now you di-"

Before the cop finished, suddenly he was cut short by a shotgun blast into the side of his head, and he fell down dead.

"Done and done" came a female voice.

"Now get up" she added.

Sally was shocked.

"Dash?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Hey, how do you know my na-... Sally!?" Dash cried in disbelief.

"Oh Dash!" Sally cried, unable to hold back her tears of joy, as she hugs her long lost sister.

Dash obviously accepted the hug, but it was cut short by another cop car coming.

"Crap!" Dash cried, shielding Sally behind her and pulling out her combat shotgun again. Dash shot the driver of the approaching cop car, and caused it to crash into a wall.

"We should get outta here sis" Sally insisted.

"Alright, let's go" Dash said, scanning the area.


	25. Chapter 25

_5 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _Sally tried breaking into Franklin's house, desperete for money, when suddenly she was knocked unconscious by Lamar and Franklin and awake 2 hours later, only was on a chair, with her hands tied behind her back._

 _"What gives!?" Sally cried._

 _"SHUT UP!" Franklin cried, pointing an AP Pistol at the hostage._

 _Frightened, Sally remained quite._

 _"Yeah.. You think you can just break into my friend's house, and get away with it!?" Lamar cried, having been invited over for a reason unmentioned._

 _"I.. I never meant to hurt anyone" Sally insisted._

 _"That's what the ALL say!" Franklin cried, preparing to execute her. But the fear in her eyes made him slowly lower his weapon._

 _"What are you doing!?" Lamar cried._

 _"I.. I can't.. I just can't" Franklin admitted, sadly._

 _"Give ME the gun then" Lamar insisted, having less of a conscience._

 _"Hold on.. (to Sally) were you REALLY only after the money?" Franklin asked the frightened Sally, who can only node._

 _"Alright.. I'll let you go" Franklin insisted._

 _"What!?" Sally and Lamar both cried out._

 _"What's your name?" Franklin asked._

 _"S -Sally"_

 _"Okay Sally.. I'm Franklin, this is my friend Lamar.. We're let you go.. But your working for US now.. No funny business. Or next time I WON'T hesitate" Franklin told her._

 _"That seems fair" Sally said, and she really meant it._

 _Franklin untied her._

 _"We better get you trained up" Franklin said, taking the three into his car, and driving to a nearby shooting range._

* * *

"Good news you guys.. Packie's boys got the train" Michael told Trevor, Dash and Packie.

"Great.. What about that _over dramatic_ girl?" Dash asked.

"You mean Carly?" Michael asked.

"Yeah.. Her" Dash replied.

"Let me check... (radios) hey sweetheart? You and Frank in position?" Michael radioed.

"Sure are" Carly's voice replied.

"Alright.. That leaves us.. Come on Dash.. It'll be a bit of a drive, but you can jerk me off if I get bored" Trevor inappropriately joked, as he and Dash started leaving.

"Hey!" Packie cried angrily.

"He's joking Packie" Michael said, holding him back a bit.

"Anyway.. Come on, we need to get ready as well" Michael said, leading himself and Packie to Michael's car.

* * *

OUTSIDE UNION DEPOSITORY:

"Here's your gun" Michael said, handing Packie his AK47 _(same one from the stories cover)._

Michael took out his scooped Carbine rifle, same one he used in the FIB heist, and during the _THE WRAP UP._

"So McReary?.. You ready to do something entirely STUPID!?" Michael said, with very little emotion.

"You kidding.. Stupid ideas is what got me this far in life!" Packie chuckled.

"Good.. Because there's no one else I'll rather do this along side" Michael commented.

"Are you hitting on me?" Packie joked.

"Fuck you" Michael said, playfully.

"Anyway.. Let's go.. Here's your mask" Michael added, giving Packie a ski mask.

* * *

"NONE OF YOU FUCKIN FUCKS MOVE!" Cried an masked Packie McReary as he dramatically ran into the Union Depository buliding along side Michael.

"Yeah! This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground!.. Don't be hero!" Cried an masked Michael Townley.

Everyone inside did as the armed robbers said, but unknown to them, this was only the _distraction_.


	26. Chapter 26

DOWN IN THE TUNNELS:

* * *

Frankyln rode on a huge yellow, HVY Cutter to create a huge opening on the bank vault. When the hole is created, he than parked the Cutter an ample distance away, followed by telling Carly to plant the explosives.

As Carly did this, Franklyn saw NOOSE units approaching from the tunnels.

Frankyln took out an Carbine rifle and began shooting at them, killing a good few of them before having to reload.

Carly blew open the gates to the gold.

"I got them!" Carly called out to Franklyn.

"Okay.. But hope you brought a gun.. There's dozens of them!" Franklyn cried.

"Sure did!" Carly said, pulling out an Carbine rifle, and helped Franklyn in shooting at them, and having incredible aim.

"Huh.. Your dad was right, you ARE a good shot!" Franklyn commented.

"Thanks" Carly said, still shooting.

Franklyn threw a gernade killing a bunch of enemies at once.

* * *

Eventually Trevor and Dash arrived with the helicopters.

And as Carly covered him, Franklyn began putting the gold on nets the two helicopters had.

* * *

"AAAHH! MOTHERFUCKERS!" Carly screamed as she violently shot at enemies with her Carbine rifle.

* * *

"Okay, T.. That's the last bit of gold" Franklyn radioed.

"Okay.. Me and sweet cheeks, Lucia, will take it from here" Trevor's voice replied.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks" Dash's voice complained.

"Sure, whatever you say... Sweet cheeks" Trevor's voice replied.

* * *

"Whoa! We did it!" Franklyn cried, high fiving Carly.

"Don't get TOO excited.. We still need to get back to Packie and my dad" Carly replied.

"Right.. Let's go" Franklyn said, checking the ammo of his Carbine rifle.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

Packie smacked his AK47 into the face of a cop, as he and Michael were together in a violent shoot out.

"My pockets are EMPTY officer!" Michael mocked the police units shooting at him and McReary.

"Let us all go fuckin peaceful like!" Packie cried, referencing his mission THREE LEAF CLOVER.

Michael than fired his scooped Carbine rifle, killing as many cops as he could till he had to reload.

"We're surrounded!" Packie cried, shooting his AK47 at off view enemies, before also reloading.

"Just relax Patrick, Follow me!" Michael cried, leading the way for them.

* * *

 _Before too long Metallica - No Remorse begins playing as suitable background music.._

Michael and Packie slowly shot there way down towards where they met with Franklyn and Carly.

Michael and Frankyln both took down an enemy helicopter before continuing the violent shootout.

"MOTHER! FUCKERS!" Packie screamed as he began violently gunning down nearby cops.

After nearly a full hour of fighting, they arrived in a large parking garage.

 _The song ends from here.._

* * *

Unfortunately, more cops were there waiting for them in the garage.

"DIE PIGS!" Carly cried, being the first to start shooting at them, and killed a good many of them.

"Cops can't handle a kid shooting at them?!" She cried sarcastically.

* * *

Packie gunned down four cops in a row, before reloading his AK47.

* * *

Eventually Franklyn threw a grenade, destroying a bunch of cars, and killing all of the cops.

However, one cop survived.

But as he was getting back up, Michael so him threw the head, and blood splattered all over the back wall.

"That's the last of them... For NOW anyway" Packie said, catching his breath a bit.

"Alright.. Everyone in the car.. And lets get the FUCK outta here!" Michael cried.

* * *

AFTER THE HEIST:

* * *

Woah! WE DID IT!" Dash cried excitedly.

"We sure did, little lady... But much as I hate being the buzzkill.. We must not go out spending too many things... Until the heat goes down, only try getting small, unnoticeable stuff.. To keep the LSPD off our ass" Michael told her.

"Yeah well.. Maybe with all that gold. Trevor might leave me and Johnny alone" Carly said sarcastically.

"Ohh., You ALWAYS have to bring that up!" Trevor complained.

"Hey, hey.. Can we not do this wait now!" Franklyn whined, but unfortunately his words were ignored.

"That fuckin Biker!.. WHY A FUCKIN BIKER CARLY!?" Trevor cried angrily.

"Like him or not.. It doesn't mean you to have to try and kill him so much" Carly cried angrily.

"Hey!.. Trust me Carly.. If I was was gonna kill him. He'll be DEAD!... I would stomp on his face, and leave him to the buzzards!.. And than I would kill the REST of his pathetic excuse for a gang, as well!"

"Come on guys.. This isn't the time" Michael complained.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Screamed an enraged Trevor.

"Look, I'm just saying" Michael insisted, trying to be the peace giver, but Carly and Trevor ignored him and continued fighting.

"Are you guys serious?" Dash whined.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT TOO BITCH!" Trevor screamed at her.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKIN CALL HER!?" cried an suddenly enraged Packie McReary.

"Packie, just let it go" Dash said, trying to calm him down, but unfortunately Packie ignored her, as he told Trevor, "Call her that AGAIN, and I'll knock your fuckin teeth out!"

"Ohh.. I'm SOO scary!" Trevor mocked.

"Fuck you!" Packie cried angrily.

 _(Dash an Franklyn quitely leave in the background)._

"NO FUCK _YOU,_ YOU FUCKIN IRISH DOUCHE-BAG!.. With people like you, no wonder Liberty City is doing SOO well!" Trevor cried angrily.

"HEY! LEAVE PACKIE ALONE!" Michael cried, no longer able to stay out of it.

"Ohh.. You and McReary eh?.. That makes a lot of fuckin sense!.. No wonder you keeps bringing him EVERYWHERE!" Trevor mocked.


	27. Chapter 27

AFTER THE HUGE SHOOTOUT AT FOUNDRY:

The trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Dash, Sally, Carly, and Packie were all brought as backup. Cause it was OBVIOUSLY needed.

Franklin brings up the fact that they still have work to do, namely pick off friends who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. He then calls Lester for their whereabouts.

Steve Haines had previously made the three, Lester and others commit various crimes in order to advance his owncareer before attempting to betray Michael to the FIB and have him arrested as the raid in the Humane Labs destroyed his career record when he was arrested. He then asked Franklin to kill Trevor as a scapegoat and not participating in the Bureau Raid due to hostility between Michael and Trevor during that period.

Trevor initially wanted to kill Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing Brad in North Yankton nine years ago and for being Haines' lackey and unbeknownst to him, told by Michael and later Franklin to kill Trevor; however, Michael and Carly both tell him that they need Norton alive so no one comes after them later _(plus Michael and Carly have both grown to like the man)._

Trevor reluctantly agreed, but still jumped at the opportunity to kill Steve, as Trevor apparently _"always wanted too"_.

Devin Weston had similarly employed all three and Lamar to steal various expensive cars and cheated out of a payday, then tried to shut down a movie that Michael produced and in retaliation to the accidental death of his lawyer Molly Schultz. He later sent mercenaries from Merryweather to try to kill Michael's family, only for Amanda, Tracey and Jimmyto survive, and had later asked Franklin to kill Michael. So in response Michael took Carly and Packie and went to kill Devin. _(it really should of been Michael)._

Franklin was decided to help Trevor by taking out Wei Chan.

Lastly, Harold Joseph, also known as Stretch, had begun associating with a rival faction, the Ballas, while incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary and, after being released _(and after Stretch ironically killed D due to D setting up Franklin and Lamar for a previous grievance)_ , had attempted to get Franklin and Lamar killed by the Ballas by luring them into a trap _(fortunately they were saved by Trevor who had accompanied him)_. Stretch then finally told Lamar that they could buy weed from the Ballas at a Paleto Bay sawmill but made an ambush for Lamar, but Franklin, Sally, Trevor and Michael all saved him.

"He's mine.. I'm gonna _enjoy_ this" Sally said, like said by Trevor, she was wanted ICE him from moment one.


	28. Chapter 28

Carly knew who Stretch was cause her first kill happened to be his brother. But that wasn't enough reason for her to want him dead. He doesn't even know it was her, but she knew where he was, and gave the location to Dash, who drove her trademark Blue BMW to an empty basketball court, with Sally in the passenger seat.

Dash placed the knife she got from Jeff, in case she runs out of ammo and can't reach her pistol in time, she then gave Sally an AK47, before grabbing her combat shotgun. Along with giving Sally an AP Pistol.

"Are you ready?" Dash asked, putting on her trademark red bandana (headband style).

"Ready" Sally said, readying the gun.

* * *

Stretch is found on a basketball court bragging to members of The Ballas of how he plans on killing Lamar and Franklin.

"Hey Stretch! Remember me!" Sally cried out.

"OH SHIT!" Stretch cried, and ordered the Balla's to attack, as he ran off, not retreating but just getting guns.

Sally open fired, showing she actually CAN shoot now, and killed a good many of them, having gotten a bit more use to killing.

Dash gave support fire, killing a good many as well, but then she realized she was out of ammo and had to drop the weapon, just using her pistol. Sally also ran out of ammo, left with her pistol.

"Cover me!" Sally said, running after Stretch, as Dash shot at the remaining Balla's.

* * *

Sally ran after Stretch but he was waiting for her, and when she least expected it, he smashed her face with a baseball bat, and Sally found herself on the ground, trying to reach her pistol, but she was kicked violently in the stomach.

"Not THIS time bitch!" Stretch cried, continuing to violently attack her with the baseball bat

But suddenly he violently pushed into a wall and hit his face onto it.

Dash, now angry as possible, pulled out her knife, and as Stretch regained his blurry vision he quickly dodged Dash aggressive tempt of stabbing him. Stretch burst onto his feet at lightening speed and had to repeatedly dodge violent swings of Dash's knife.

Stretch managed to grab the bat and hit Dash really hard in the spine area. Dash, while bent over punched Stretch in the stomach.

Dash attempted to stab Stretch again, but he dodged it. Even having the nerve to insult Sally as he tried disarming her. But Dash angrily punched him really hard on the side of Stretch's head. But as Stretch turned his head back around, as it was turned to the side that was hit. Dash was fast enough that she violently stabbed her knife deep in Stretch's stomach. Stretch dropped the bat, but he never screamed, just breathed heavily.

"Y- You son of a-

But Stretch's sentence was cut short by Dash grabbing his back and stabbing the knife further into him. Enough so that the edge of the blade was sticking out though Stretch's back. Stretch now had even 'more' trouble finding her breath. But he still managed to headbutt Dash, breaking her nose.

Dash screamed in pain, and threw Stretch onto the ground.

"I hope you die!" Stretch said in his dying breath.

"Not before you do" Dash replied, and aggressively threw her foot down towards the Stretch's face. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **I think the story should probably end here.. From here it's just the same as the game, nothing worth writing about..**


	29. Chapter 29

**Extended scenes..**

* * *

 **#1:**

Sally Franklin and Lamar parked outside where that biker is.

"Alright lets get the masks" Lamar said, opening the bag Sally gave him.

"What the fuck are these!?" Lamar cried, seeing 3 smiling skull masks, only fit for little kids.

"It's not Halloween, it's the best I could do in short notice" Sally admitted.

"Those aren't scary" Lamar whined.

"It'll do the trick, now lets get this over with" Franklin said.

* * *

After they reach their destination, the three walk into an alley, where they find D chatting with a woman. Before being spotted, the 3 cover their faces the small halloween masks, that barely covers their face. And just as Lamar feared, didn't look very professional, as it's only fit for little kids.

Lamar foolishly gives away their position by saying "what up D". And as the following conversation turns hostile, Lamar ultimately pulls out his pistol and aims it at D, believing D is about to call the police.

"You snitching or something!?" Lamar cried, doing the cliche sideways gun hold. Witch is pointless and, and only makes it harder to hit someone.

D responds by taking off on his motorcycle, almost hitting the two in the process.

Franklin, Lamar, and Sally (who stood quietly in the back) quickly get back into Lamar's van and start chasing after D. Sally is doubtful about catching up with the speeding motorcyclist. Lamar tells her to quit whining.

* * *

After chasing through the Simmet Alley, D is hit by a bus, throwing him off the bike. He then runs off through a city bus terminal. Franklin, Sally and Chop jump out the van and the chase ensues on foot. Franklin sarcastically insists that Lamar just wait in the car, with their feet kicked up.

* * *

The chase continues into a railyard. Franklin loses the trail and the player is prompted to take control of Chop to sniff out D. During the search, Chop suddenly runs off across a nearby street, after having spotted another (male) dog of the same size. Chop begins humping the other dog, much to Frank's and Sally's chagrin. Sally pulls Chop off, saying "you need boot camp or some shit"/

Eventually, the two continue their search and find D hiding inside a boxcar. D jumps out and runs off again, but Franklin sends Chop after him. After a short chase Chop manages to bite D, forcing him to the ground.

Sally pulls Chop off, and Franklin apprehends D as Lamar arrives with the van. After being forced into the van, D recognizes Lamar, who stupidly took off the mask, and made no attempt to hid his voice.

Franklin takes the driver's seat and they drive back towards Lamar's house, as Sally rides in the back, holding Chop back, from attacking D, who they need alive.

During the ride, there is a brief conversation, revealing D new Lamar from school.

 **(Lamar, you dumbass)**

Lamar makes a ransom call to the Ballas from his cell phone and demands $40,000 for D. Franklin gets angry, saying the LSPD will be able to trace the cell phone in seconds. Because of this, Franklin tosses the phone out of the van and forces Lamar to let D go. Franklin then drives to the BJ Smith Recreational Center to drop off Lamar and Chop.

Franklin and Lamar argue all the way back, but Sally is still silent. As she takes off the mask, as it was really uncomfortable.

* * *

 **#2:**

Sally started catching onto Stretch's intentions of beytraying Franklin, and Stretch knew this was gonna be a big problem. So he blackmailed her into breaking into Carly's house.

"What, why!?" Sally cried.

"Well, I just found proof that it was her that killed my little brother.. She's too important a name to killl.. So forr now, just steal something that seems important to her.. You know her, so it should be easy" Stretch said.

"You know if they find out, your have the whole De Santa Mob on you" Sally said.

"Witch is why YOUR the one going in.. Now do it or I'll kill your cat" Stretch.

"But. I don't have a cat"

"Than who's kitty liter did I just shit in?" Stretch asked _(Deadpool reference)._

Sally doesn't responde.

"... Anyway. Just get in there" Stretch said.

* * *

 **#3:**

Franklin heard frantic knocking coming from his front door, and opened the door.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Franklin asked.

"It's Lamar!" Sally cried.

"What's that idiot want now?" Franklin groaned.

"It's your best friend! That's your best fucking friend!" Sally cried.

"Oh yeah, MY friend, right?.. My nigger?..Man, fuck you" Franklin groaned, but than caught himself.

"I mean.. I'm sorry.. But no he's not.. He's just another fool from the hood.. Stretch, Lamar, all those fools. All they wanna do is bring us down, and live in the past!" Franklin cried.

"So your NOT gonna save him!?" Sally cried.

"No.. Screw Lamar, I'm done saving hi-"

"Oh, stop it" Sally said, trying to slap Franklin out of it, by, well, slapping him _(though she was a bit shocked by her actions, putting her hands over her mouth)_.

"... You get ONE of those" Franklin said angrily.

"Look.. I'm sorry, I got carried away.. But I really don't want him to die" Sally said, more softly this time.

" _(sighs)_ Fine, fine.. I'll call Lester" Franklin said reluctantly.

* * *

 **#4:**

"STRETCH!" Franklin kept screaming out angrily.

"What up little G?" Stretch replied.

"Don't _little G_ me!" Franklin cried, revealing to have a baseball bat.

"WOW! FRANK!" Lamar cried, holding Franklin back.

"I told you to leave Sally OUT of this shit!.. You nearly got her killed!" Franklin cried angrily.

"Well.. Bitch needs to toughen up" Stretch joked.

"FUCK YOU HAROLD!" Franklin cried angrily, trying even harder to break free of Lamar's grip.

"I told you not to use my real name!" Stretch cried angrily.

"Besides.. I wasn't the one bringing that crazy white boy into the hood" Stretch added.

"Well _crazy white boy_ is the only reason we aren't ripped off wait now.. That brick was drywall!.. Trevor isn't a good person, but he still saved us" Franklin replied.

"Whatever Franklin.. Just keep him away from us" Stretch said.

"Not that simple.. I don't even know how he found me to begin with" Franklin admitted.

"Wait.. Is Sally okay?" Lamar asked.

"Who cares. She's a skank" Stretch laughed.

Lamar paused.

"Okay.. NOW you can hit him" Lamar said, letting Frank go, and Frank whacked Stretch with the bat.

"I was joking!" Stretch groaned.

"Just stay away from her" Franklin said sternly.

Carly, having heard enough to understand it all, drove off.

"I better keep an eye on this Stretch guy" Carly thought out loud, now knowing the type of person he is.

"Is Sally single by the way? She's hot" The other guy asked.

"Not a good time Jim... But yeah. She _is_ kinda hot" Lamar whispered.


End file.
